Zeon D. Hooverson/Personality and Relationships
Personality Unlike most of the other members of the Shichibuckai that are commonly distant and violent, Hooverson is extremely laid back and carefree. He also has a rather joyful personality especially when around his crew. Hooverson also shows respects for his opponents but only those that can give him a good fight (such as Mihawk, Shanks, and Zoro). Despite being a pirate, Hooverson views most of the World Government as allies and throughly follows orders if necessary. He is on good terms with Kizaru and even Sakazuki views him as a worthy ally (despite threathening to kill him if he doesn't get an assignment done right). Hooverson believes in "Mercy Justice" where all criminals no matter how evil deserves at least a second chance to better themselves. If they don't, Hooverson will quickly turn them into the World Government where he leaves it in their hands to decide the apporiate punishment. Hooverson, being a swordman himself, prefers to fight other swordsman (even though his devil fruit powers and use of all forms of Rokushiki makes him more of a physical fighter). However, any others that can give him a good fight that isn't a swordsman will do for him as long they can put up a good fight (such as Luffy, Garp, and Kizaru). However, when transformed into a cheetah via his devil fruit powers, Hooverson's personality turns more ravenous though has some control. Though he does maintain his carefree personality for most of it, is the battle goes on long enough, Hooverson will succum to his predatory traits even referring to his opponents as his "prey". Despite using a sword, he will often use his claws especially using his already enhanced speed with his Soru to end it in an instant. However, this was later shown to only occur when Hooverson is in the middle of fighting. As Hooverson tends to stay in cheetah/hybrid form most of the time, he maintains his carefree nature. Hooverson can be rather blunt around women especially pirate captains like Jewelry Bonney saying how "Female captains should always have a crew but men to back them up." As a result, Hooverson rather avoids fighting women (even Big Mom though it's hinted he'd rather stay away from her for obivious reasons). Another trait is that Hooverson is very protective of children pirates or not. This was shown, despite doing an important mission in tracking down the revoluationaries, he stopped to help a lost boy find his family. Although it took days, Hooverson was happy to help find the kid's parents since, even though he is a pirate, he is allied with the World Government and thus, must help those in need. Relationships Edge Pirates Thanks to his carefree nature and overall friendly disposition, Hooverson gets along real well with the rest of his crew and his highly respected by them. Wanda It was shown that Hooverson and Wanda have been friends for a long time. Both have a strong urge to stand up for others and even continued to be on good terms onto adult-hood. Wanda always worried about Hooverson doing things recklessly but Hooverson assures her that he has the strength to keep himself safe. In turn, Hooverson also worries for Wanda even going out his way to stop the Dark Age Pirates who threathened to go after the Mink Tribe. At one point when Hooverson aquired his devil fruit powers, Wanda started to develop feelings for Hooverson but tries to hide her emotions as she finds it weird for a Mink to love a human. Hooverson overhears this and says that his devil fruit powers will be with him until death meaning he will be part cheetah until death. Hooverson then made it a habit to stay in hybrid from whenever Wanda is around so she doesn't feel awkward. Finally, after Hooverson got into a deadly battle with the Dark Age Pirates' X, Wanda saves him and finally accepts him as a human and the two become a couple. Wanda even then joins his crew not wanting to be far from him for a long time. Hooverson has a habit of trying to protect Wanda much to her annoyance as she believes she can handle herself (which she can). Hooverson trains her in the arts of the Six Powers (she is only able to use three of them) and Haki. During the timeskip, the two train each other and eventually become even more closer than ever. After meeting back with the rest of the crew, the two have revealed to have been married and plan on having a child in the future much to the shock of the others (especially Ein). Devilstrike Ein Hooverson and Ein have a very competitive nature always fighting over the tiniest of things. Ein's ego of being a Logia often clashes with Hooverson who is a very skilled Zoan user. Ein, like Wanda sometimes, dislikes when Hooverson is being too relaxed in serious of situations and literally pushes him into trouble. Despite all of this, Ein respects Hooverson highly and is glad to be the doctor of his crew. Straw Hat Pirates Hooverson is shown to be a fan of the Straw Hat Pirates especially Luffy and Zoro.